Three Words He Could Never Say
by confused-Luna
Summary: OneShot HgDm. "He closed his eyes as a soft breeze grazed his cheeks and tousled his hair, pretending it was Hermione kissing his cheek and running her fingers through his blond locks." Re-written, tragedy.


Three Words He Could Never Say

OneShot DmHg. The title pretty much explains it all. So please be amazingly awesomely majorley good readers and review for me!!!

_Three words that he could never say,_

_Before the day she walked away._

_Their final embrace, so bittersweet_

_The last time they might ever meet._

_Why did he let himself remain speechless that night?_

_Knowing she would soon disappear in the fight._

_He wanted so badly to speak the same,_

_But that moment had gone and came._

_Three words that he could never say,_

_Since the day she walked away._

Today was the one year anniversary. He couldn't really seem to get over the idea. The fact that exactly one year ago, he was at Hogwarts fighting for his life. It was the war of all wars, ultimate good against ultimate evil, Harry's side against Voldemort's side. It was also the last time he saw Hermione.

During their 7th year at Hogwarts, they were made Head Boy and Head Girl. Naturally, the two of them fought constantly. But when he decided to switch sides and become a double agent, that all changed. Hermione had started helping him make the transition to the good side, and even taught him everything he needed to know in order to become a convincing double agent. As the year progressed, they even started dating. They were about five months into their relationship when the war broke out.

_Flashback_

"_Everyone, into the dungeons! Take your wands with you, and lock the doors once everyone is in. If anything should happen, Prefects will evacuate everyone out of the building through the secret passageways behind the cupboards that lead under the lake toward the Forbidden Forest. No one leave this room for any reason!"_

_Hermione was giving out all the instructions needed to students that couldn't participate in the battle, and was directing them into the dungeons while Draco was giving the prefects instructions. After they finished up their duties, they set out together for the 3__rd__ floor. Right as they arrived at the top of the staircase, they heard the North wall collapse. Suddenly, screams were heard in all directions as green flashes lit up the hallway. Mrs. Weasley cried out as she saw someone go to attack her husband, and as soon as she heatedly finished off the Death Eater she was fighting, she ran over to save him from harm. _

_The couple proceeded down the hall to find out where they were needed when suddenly, a body fell in their path. Hermione looked down, and gasped as she saw Lupin's emotionless face staring up at her. They looked up, and saw a hooded Death Eater approach them. More screams were heard further down the hall, and someone distinctly cried out, "Hermione! Ron! Someone!" Hermione turned toward Draco, tears running down her cheeks. The Death Eater had nearly finished parting the crowd to get to his targets when Tonks jumped in and attempted to fight him off. While she fought desperately to hold the Death Eater off long enough to protect the two teenagers, Hermione turned to Draco and spoke._

"_Draco, I have to help whoever screamed out for me. I think it was Ginny."_

_He solemnly nodded, and embraced her tightly. Hermione tilted her chin up, and passionately kissed him before departing. She started to walk off, but quickly turned back to him before leaving._

"_Draco…I want you to know that…I love you. I love you Draco, and you're the only man I'll ever love, no matter what happens. So please do your best to keep out of harms way, because if I lose you tonight I don't know what I will do."_

"_Hermione, Ron, someone please help me! I can't hold them off much longer!"_

_Hermione turned upon hearing the same voice scream out for help again, and sprinted off into the hazy green mist._

_End flashback_

That was the last time he ever saw Hermione alive. After the battle was over and Harry had defeated Voldemort, the survivors went out to collect the dead and the wounded. Draco was in the middle of helping Kingsley carry Lupin's body into the Great Hall when he saw Harry and Ron crying near a covered body. After laying Lupin down in one of the designated areas, he walked over to see what name belonged to the poor corpse. As he approached, the two boys looked up at Malfoy momentarily then diverted their eyes elsewhere. Once he had reached his destination, he slowly asked them whose body it was. They gave him a dead, mournful stare, and tried to speak, but no words came out. His stomach did a little flip when he realized that something wasn't right. Hermione should have been at the table with her two best friends. She should have been helping heal the wounded. She should have been fixing the damaged hallways. Something. But she wasn't anywhere to be seen. His throat started to tighten up, and his hands shook as the lifted the cloth covering the body. He uncovered it, and silently cried when he saw Hermione's soft, pale lips, curly brown hair, and cold sleepy eyes.

So now here he was, sitting under an old oak tree a few feet from his lover's grave. He held white lilies that he had picked earlier in the day in his cold hands, but hadn't been able to lay them down at her grave quite yet. He was still trying to digest the fact that it had actually been a whole year since she had left this earth. How odd, he caught himself thinking, that he was the only one that had come to visit the grave on this day. He felt that her tombstone should have been adorned with flowers by now, but that was not the case. Although he laughed as he thought that her tombstone probably didn't have any fresh flowers on it yet, seeing that it was only 10 in the morning. But it felt so much longer to him, as if he had been lying by the oak for weeks.

It was the same oak that he had asked Hermione to be his girlfriend under. The same oak they had first kissed under. The same oak that they sat under every month anniversary to watch the sun set by the lake. It seemed so odd that no one protested to her being buried here, but then again, she loved Hogwarts dearly, and everyone probably felt that it would be the best place for her to be buried. She was the smartest witch of their age, and it was only fitting that she was buried at the school that she held so dear to her heart. He smiled as he thought of this.

He had been so lucky to have known and dated such a woman like her. He had told her that almost every day when she was alive, and even though she told him that he didn't need to point it out every 5 seconds, he felt he did. She needed to know how amazingly special she was to him, and how he didn't deserve someone as great as her. She would always laugh at that statement that he constantly repeated, but her eyes always had a certain shine to them after he told her this.

It was such a shame that he never had a chance to tell her he had loved her back. He wanted her to know so badly, but by the time she turned away during the battle, it was too late. If only he told her to try to survive through the battle so they could be together and he wouldn't have to live without her like she told him to. Why couldn't she have lived? Why did she have to die, and live him alone in this world? Every morning he woke up and felt like she had died all over again. Every evening he looked at the sunset and realized that he was missing the warm companion that used to sit and watch the sunset with him. He missed how her warm chocolate brown eyes read him so well, how her smile brightened the whole room, and how perfectly her hand fit into his. But yet, she had missed out on so many things that he had witnessed. She never got the chance to see the demise of Voldemort like he did, and that was one of the things she wanted to witness so badly. She never got to meet Remus and Tonks baby boy. She missed out on seeing Ginny and Harry get back together. She missed out on the news that Fleur was pregnant! But yet, those things that she missed out on didn't seem nearly as important as all the small things she had missed out on. She never got to read every book in the library like she had wanted to. She never had the chance to learn how to fly a broomstick. She never had the chance to find out that she got one of the highest NEWTS scores that Hogwarts had ever seen!

And as one solemn tear streaked his cheek, he slowly stood up and drifted toward her grave. He fell beside the grave, his legs growing weak, and placed the flowers down by the tombstone. He closed his eyes as a soft breeze grazed his cheeks and tousled his hair, pretending it was Hermione kissing his cheek and running her fingers through his blond locks. He parted his lips, and after a short time, cleared this parched throat and quietly spoke. "Hermione Granger, I loved, love and will always love you with every ounce of my heart, body and soul."

_Three words that he could never say,_

_Before the day she walked away._

_Their final embrace, so bittersweet_

_The last time they would ever meet._

_Why did he let himself remain speechless that night?_

_Why did he let her leave is sight?_

_Why did she have to leave his side,_

_Once upon that fateful night?_

_Would they ever meet once more,_

_In heaven once he passed that last door?_

_Three words that never said,_

_To anyone else once she walked away._

Well that's it. I know it's short but I think it's OK. Now pretty please, be nice readers and review for me!


End file.
